


Silly Titles

by Kabieee



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Dimidue, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Morning After, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, this is just very tender because dima and dedue are inherently tender because they LOVE EACH OTHER
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabieee/pseuds/Kabieee
Summary: The relationship between people from Duscur and the people of Faerghus had certainly improved during his reign. Upon taking the throne, Dimitri had ordered more public seminars and teachings about the true history between the two nations. He had wished for Dedue to speak at these, but his ever stubborn lover had politely refused. His only concern was for his king. Now though, he only wished for Dimitri to focus on his kingdom and not a silly title like 'husbands'.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is what won in a poll I did on twitter (@setethstiddies) and now it's blossomed into a probably three part fic! This is also my #2 OTP for FE3H tbh.... I love Dedue and Dimitri...

The mid-Red Wolf Moon evening was brisk, a gentle curtain of snow falling upon the landscape. Even on the coast, the wind whips one's face fiercely. 

King Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd was nearly breathless at the sight before him: steel blue waves crashing into the cliff below his feet while the small white flurries coat their crests. His breath is a cloud out of his mouth, and he's quite cold, but there's a warm body behind him providing him with more than adequate warmth.

"It's such a beautiful sight," Dedude says quietly, holding him closely with his fingers laced together on his stomach. The king smiles and rests his head on his beloved's broad chest, closing his eyes and enjoying the quiet moment shared with him. 

"You only make it more beautiful, my love," his voice was velvety and calmed the man from Duscur even more. He nuzzled his face into Dimitri's hair and planted a few kisses on him. 

"I am glad we were able to get away, even if only for a while..." Dedue trails off and squeezes Dimitri. They were away from the capital on a routine tour of Faerghus, but the king had been busier this time around. Their time together on this trip was mostly available in the evenings during dinner or just as they were about to go to bed after a long day of meetings.

"Me too. I have half a mind to tell our party that I'm taking the day off tomorrow," Dimitri replied with a small chuckle. Dedue knew he was kidding but still gave his lover a stern look. "Worry not, my love, they would not let me off the hook so easily."   
Dedue's heart, even after the 5 years since Dimitri's coronation, skipped a beat at the loving names his king referred to him by. It was rare that his actual name was used; even in a public setting Dedue was always 'my dear', for the king refused to hide what they had if Dedue was around. It was common knowledge in the castle that they were together, and possibly in the capital, but it was still difficult for Dedue to not regard what people thought. 

The relationship between people from Duscur and the people of Faerghus had certainly improved during his reign. Upon taking the throne, Dimitri had ordered more public seminars and teachings about the true history between the two nations. He had wished for Dedue to speak at these, but his ever stubborn lover had politely refused. His only concern was for his king. Now though, he only wished for Dimitri to focus on his kingdom and not a silly title like 'husbands'.

Husbands. Dedue's heartbeat skyrocketed at the idea. He had rarely said it out loud, only when telling Dimitri that he had more important things to worry about. The phrase, the idea, the reality, was only ever a deep longing in the recesses of his mind. On the rare night when they could not be together, his mind would race at the vision of them standing in the goddess tower back at the monastery, alone or surrounded by a select small group of their closest friends, vowing their love for one another until the end of their lives. The thought of Dedue standing beside his king in the throne room protecting him with a sword in one hand and the other on his King's shoulder excited him to no end. 

But these were things that Dedue would never ask for. He knew his king loved him, and Dimitri knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Dedue was his until the end of his life, and that was all they needed. A silly title and a ring would be mere adornments on an already very happy life together. 

Or so Dedue tried to convince himself. At every opportunity, he told himself that he was content with what they had. He saw other nobles in the kingdom, even those who worked in the castle, with their loved ones, with the unrestrained ability to show affection when other eyes were present. He could touch Dimitri briefly if need be, but he would never dare hold his hand or tenderly brush his beautiful golden hair out of his eyes if it happened to fall loose from the tie. He could only ever kiss him in the privacy of their chambers, could only hold him as close as he wanted when no one was around to see his majesty wrapped in the arms of a man from Duscur.

A lot had changed since his time at the monastery, since the war, and since the coronation. But he still could not win the war between wanting their love to be known by all and fretting over what people would say or do.

Dedue realized he had been standing there lost in thought for goddess knows how long, but Dimitri was still comfortably pressed against him, the other's eye still closed. He was humming softly, an old tune from his childhood no doubt, and his hands were clutched over Dedue's. 

"I would hope they would not," he said to his lover with a soft smile. He rested his chin down on Dimitri's shoulder and looked out at the waves.

"I wish we did not have to return to the hall," his king said sourly, opening his eye and frowning. 

"I do not wish for you to be frozen to this cliff," Dedue chuckled, dropping an arm around Dimitri's waist. 

"I suppose we could go... warm up in our chambers."

The smile on Dimitri's face ignited a fire within Dedue. The grip on his waist tightened, and a flourish of butterflies exploded in his stomach when his king turned around to kiss him. Dimitri rarely had the opportunity to initiate anything intimate between them, because his lover always ravished him as soon as they were alone in the royal chambers back in the castle. 

"I suppose it'd be worth going back for that, my King."  
__

The next morning, Dedue's eyes fluttered open as the sun slowly rose outside. The room was filled with a dark orange glow, the only audible sound the soft crackling of the fire. Dimitri must have risen to stroke the dying embers, but he was currently back in bed and snuggled up to Dedue's chest. His blind eye was exposed, the sight sending an icy pang through Dedue's heart. The vengeance had come and gone, but it still pained him mentally and physically to see what had happened to his beloved. 

"Good morning, my love," Dimitri mumbled sleepily as he felt his lover stirring. He further buried his face in between his pecs and squeezed him. 

"How did you sleep?" Dedude hooked his left arm under Dimitri's head to stroke his hair.

"Faergus's cold nights have no chance against me when you're by my side." 

Even after their many years together, his king's loving words never failed to make Dedue's heart continue beating. These words rekindled the flames inside that they had indulged the night before, so Dedue replied with a hungry kiss to his lover's lips. When Dimitri threw his left leg over his hips to hook it around his back, he felt his erection jab his own growing one.

"My king..." Dedue kissed him once more, biting Dimitri's bottom lip and sucking on it lightly. He shifted to slink lower on the bed and ravish the other, but the blonde man shook his head with a loving smile and made the change himself. Perched on his knees, he gently ran his large hands over Dedue's body, leaning down to kiss his scars and rougher patches of his skin. He indulged in the mere scent of the man below him, unable to stop the small hums and gasps that fell out of his mouth as he traveled around. 

"I cherish you so very much, my beloved." The king's left hand cupped his chin, his bright blue eye gazing down at him lovingly... could it be watering? "When we are together, I am no longer the King of Faerghus. I am yours." 

Dedue, feeling so simultaneously vulnerable yet protected at that moment, could not hold back the small silent sob that heaved his chest. All he could manage was a nod in agreement, for he feared his own words would be meaningless alongside those just spoken by the love of his life.

Dimitri simply kissed Dedue once more. The unspoken feelings only increased his desire to please him, to offer another avenue in which he could show the man alongside him just how much he meant to him. 

The king trailed his fingers from Dedue's chin all the way down to his hip, the other taking his growing erection in the other. He moved his long fingers to grip the other's ass with a playful pinch, finally bringing a smile back to his lips as he did so. The other had started to pump him, which brought teeth to his bottom lip. 

"The most handsome man in all of Fodlan." Dimitri knew that these phrases were just what his lover needed to get going. Dedue would perish at the thought of begging out loud for them, thankfully he'd never have to. "The very rhythm of my heart is always you." His pace quickened as the words reached his lover's ears and made him flush crimson. 

"Dimitri--"

It was the blonde's turn to flush in excitement. These intimate moments were the only times it was 'Dimitri' and not 'my king'. He happily breathed out and closed his eyes with a grin. He slunk down closer to Dedue's skin and bit down on his thighs, relishing in the grip that his lover applied to his forearms. The twitch of his aching erection told Dimitri that he didn't want to be teased. 

"Please, my love," Dedue pleaded quietly, staring down his frame at Dimitri between his legs. The longing request was all it took, and soon Dimitri had Dedue fully in his mouth. The king was quiet because he never wished to miss a single sound that came out of the man below him. 

He looked up at Dedue with tilted brows and fierce fire in his eyes as he took him, reaching up to hold his hands as he tasted it. The Duscur man's arms and legs shook with a slight tremor that silently begged Dimitri to go faster; how the king wished his love would direct him with his words. As he wrapped his tongue around the head, a stifled moan fell out of Dedue. 

"Yes, my dear, let me hear you," Dimitri encouraged, squeezing the other's hands tighter. 

Dedue bit back a reply and sheepishly relaxed back on the pillows, settling even further into the soft sheets below them. His hips shifted towards his lover, to which the other man dropped back down to take him once more. As the blonde's gorgeous head rose and fell, he forced himself to, for once, not suppress his vocalized delight. His breaths were initially short and raspy. The sensation of his king's tongue going from the base of his erection to the top in tandem with his bobs, only for it to glide down the top before going back down again released a low growl of approval from the back of his throat. 

"Goddess..." Dedue's hands gripped the sheets as his feet crossed on Dimitri's back at his ass. "My love, you're doing so well." Dimitri moaned against him and winked up at his lover before pushing his head forward and taking his erection all the way to the back of his throat. "My l-love, forgive me--" Dedue pulled himself out of Dimitri's mouth and flipped him on his back in exasperation. He stood at the side of the bed and pulled him towards the edge, moving the other's hair out of his eyes before guiding himself back inside. Dimitri smiled up at him with heavily lidded eyes, reaching his hands around the back to his lover's ass and holding on.

"Dimitri, you're so fucking beautiful," Dedue bit his lip and jerked his head back. His left knee made it's way up to the mattress beside Dimitri's head for leverage. He quickly came unwound as he fucked the king's mouth, a mess of garbled words fighting to get out of his mind at once. The wet mouth around him was hungry. Dimitri was able to take his entire length and girth while also working his tongue over every inch. To top it all off, his moans and whines against Dedue were sending him to the brink quicker and quicker with every sound. 

"My beloved... I am so close," Dedue breathed out forcefully. "Where should I--"

Dimitri popped off his aching erection and nearly screamed. "Inside, my love." His mouth dripped with saliva and precum. The king's voice was low and hoarse. But his eye so lovingly gazed up at him, his tongue so tenderly licked Dedue clean before jamming his head back onto it. Dedue leaned back in and resumed his thrusting, Dimitri's name falling off his lips as though it would rid the world of it's sin. 

"Fuck, Dimitri..." Dedue grabbed Dimitri's hair and tugged as he gave it his all in one last thrust. He soaked up the sensation of his body spasming as he emptied into the man below him, the king's tongue still dancing along his length as his weeping erection finally came. His breath hitched and then started to slow as the king lapped up every drop. "Goddess, I love you," he whispered, leaning down to kiss him. 

"And I you, my heart."

A knock at the door didn't stop their embrace and kiss, but it did make Dimitri pull away sooner than Dedue wanted with a slight scoff and frown. 

"Yes?"

"Get your self up, my king. Also good morning, Dedue!" Both Dedue and Dimitri's faces softened when they heard Ingrid's voice on the other side. 

"We're getting there, dear Ingrid, we're getting there." 

Dimitri smiled weakly at his lover and kissed him again before rising off the bed. They had to get dressed now, had to go back to pretending that Dedue was simply the king's closest knight. For Dedue, however, if these private moments that he shared with his lover were all they could manage on the trip, it was good enough for him. 

As they went to their separate trunks to retrieve their outfits for the day, Dimitri made sure his lover wasn't looking before he checked a secret compartment in his. The small silver box was still nicely hidden, stowed away behind random undershirts. With a smile only he could see, he brought out his robes and closed the trunk safely. 

He had plans that evening for his beloved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The best way for the crown to help us, your majesty, truthfully..." he trailed off.
> 
> "Yes?"
> 
> Dedue knew where this was going before Epson even had the opportunity to speak.
> 
> "My daughter, your majesty. She would make an excellent wife. Although she has a minor Crest, she--"
> 
> "Lord Epson, that will be enough. This meeting is not to discuss a political marriage by any means."
> 
> Selfishly, Dedue felt his chest tighten happily at his king's words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was raised on early 2000's shoujo anime and manga so I'm a slut for shoujo tropes... I'm gomen...   
@Natendo_art on twitter helped me SO MUCH on this fic, and because of her it'll probably be 5 parts now instead of just 3. I appreciate and love her so much!

Dedue helped his king into his formal attire, making sure all the medals faced the correct way and no lapel was left unflipped. As he smoothed out everything over Dimitri's chest, the blonde smiled up at him.

"Thank you, my love." He gave him a quick kiss and took his hand to lead them outside. Ingrid greeted them with a warm smile before they set out for the dining hall.

"We have a busy, busy day today," Ingrid said sadly, catching hopeful glimpses of the beautiful landscape outside the windows they passed.

"Yes... indeed we do. I am hoping to come to some sort of resolution with the lord while we are here. It would not look good to return to the capital without one." Dimitri squeezed Dedue's hand, a furrowed brow only the tip of the iceberg that was the king's internalized anxiety.

The lord in question had picked up a particularly nasty habit of punishing the people in his lands by disposing of valuable fish and seafood when they did not pay their taxes. What was supposed to be a regular check-in by Dimitri and his court had actually turned into talking him down off of this wasteful and disastrous ledge.

"I know he will surely see reason, my King. And if not, I know we can convince him." Dedue's free hand when to the hilt of his sword as they rounded a corner. They had come to the grand entrance hall that leads to the dining quarters. He gave a meaningful look to Dimitri before dropping his hand and stiffening his stance.

Dimitri bit back a retort but soon heard the lord's ministers coming towards them.

"Best of mornings, my king," one of the females bowed. Her robes revealed far too much cleavage for any of the king's party, and they all awkwardly looked away as she dipped below Dimitri. Her sultry smile made both Ingrid and Dedue flush in annoyance. "Might I escort you to your morning meal?"

Dimitri, ever the charismatic poster of a king, politely shook his head and motioned to his lifelong friends beside him.

"My friends here have that covered, my lady. Might I ask when I may have an audience with Lord Epson?"

She clicked her tongue and hastily brought herself up from her ridiculous bow. With a flush in her cheeks, she started to lead them down the hallway. "He is currently dressing for the day but will be joining you shortly. He appreciates your patience."

The door to the dining hall was opened by two guards. Inside it was still quiet, for the rest of the lord's castle had not yet come to life. The female minister showed them to the main table, smiling widely as she grabbed the largest chair for Dimitri and pulled it out for him.

"Thank you, my lady. Dedue, Ingrid, please join me for this meal, if you do not mind." He smiled at them warmly and motioned for them to sit as well.

"Thank you very much, your majesty!" Ingrid looked like she was about to burst, which made Dedue chuckle. He went to sit a few seats down from Dimitri, but the king gently grabbed his hand and motioned to the chair next to him.

"Your highness," Dedue said quickly, not pulling away but shooting an embarrassed look at the other.

"I insist, my dear Dedue; you have worked so hard and faithfully on this tour," Dimitri replied sternly. Dedue caught the scowl on the Minister's face as he stiffly took a seat directly next to the King at Lord Epson's highest table. It was her disgust that panged his stomach, and unfortunately, now he thought himself unable to truly enjoy this rare moment with his beloved.

"So unorthodox, my king," she laughed a little too loudly, bowing once more. "I will be announcing your arrival to our chef now, please excuse me." She glanced disdainfully at Dedue and Ingrid again before hurrying off.

"Where in the world does she get the idea she can speak to you that way?!" Ingrid said in frustration, grabbing an apple from a nearby bowl and biting into it angrily. Dimitri laughed and patted her shoulder.

"The actions of someone as ridiculous as her should not phase you, my friend. If I pay them no mind, you should follow my example." When it was just them, it was always the Dimitri from their childhood. To him, Dedue and Ingrid were a few of those he could be completely candid with and knew he did not have to put on a kingly air.

Dedue was silent. His stomach and throat were tight; he so desperately wished to tell that minister she was out of line in every way possible. Her manners, dress, and the way she spoke to his king made his skin crawl. But he also did not want to upset Dimitri, so he bit his tongue and simply sipped on water from a goblet that had been provided by one of the kitchen staff.

"I am... very happy you two are here with me," Dimitri said this quietly as the dining hall started to fill up more around them, as more and more people of the lord's court came by to pay their respects to the king. This was a sentiment he often relayed to them, but it never meant any less.

"Breakfast is served. Please let us know if it is not to your liking, your majesty." A more fully clothed minister bowed as cooks came to their table and set their food in front of them. They all nodded with warm smiles.

As they ate, Dedue could see the relentless minister from before watching them across the dining hall. Although his majesty had urged them to pay her no mind, he could not help but feel a knot in his stomach when he saw the way she looked at his partner. It was actually rare for anyone to look at him the way she did, which is why Dedue was so hyper-aware.

He picked at his food, wondering if he was reading the situation correctly. It was not uncommon for ministers and lords to only have eyes and desire for the King on their visits, but still... something seemed a bit different about how this woman was trying to approach him. Even now, though she was keeping her distance, she was swinging her hips as she sauntered throughout the dining hall, laughing loudly with people and stealing glances to see if Dimitri was watching.

Dedue thought to himself that surely this was all in his head. He knew better than to think his king would fall for such nonsense. It was just the mere fact that she had such little respect for the ruler of Faerghus to act in such a way.

As they finished their meal together, they were finally joined by Lord Epson. The man was short and gruff, but overall had an air of carefree relaxation. It struck each of them as extremely odd that they were having to meet with him over the matters at hand.

"I trust you all slept well despite the cold?" He asked chipperly, standing directly in front of Dimitri at the head table.

"Yes, you are so kind as to house us in your home," Dimitri replied charismatically, offering a toast to the lord with his goblet.

"Your majesty the pleasure is all mine! It's not everyday we are graced with such visitors! If you are done with your meal, would you kindly join me in the gardens? I feel like talking about matters of the people should be discussed in nature."

"Without a doubt. I do hope we can get to the bottom of this unfortunate dilemma."

He stood, and quickly Dedue and Ingrid took their places in front of and behind him respectively. The trio followed Lord Epson and his ministers through the halls of the castle, which were now starting to bustle with life. The female minister walked closely beside Epson, whispering things in his ear and glancing back at Dedue. He didn't seem to be paying her much attention though.

"Just through here. Welcome to our garden."

The party stepped through two wide oak doors and out onto a shrubbery lined patio that overlooked at least 10 acres of what would be lush gardens were it not winter. Multiple fountains bubbled and splashed whimsically as they descended a flight of stairs down into an area that was covered by trellis after trellis lined with ivy. To say the least, it was beautiful.

"What's our first order of business then, your majesty?" Epson inquired, showing them to a large wood table surrounded by metal chairs. The female minister once again excitedly pulled out Dimitri's for him, giggling when he politely smiled at her. "Oh, Verona, leave him be, for the goddess's sake!"

"Father! I mean, Lord Epson--"

There it was.

Dedue glanced at Ingrid as they sat down on their own. She huffed quietly and nodded inconspicuously. It seemed as though the Lord's nepotistically positioned daughter was trying to woo the king. If even her father called her out on her behavior, they saw no other solution to the tiring display.

"Please excuse her rudeness, my king." Epson scowled at his daughter, silently dismissing her. She skulked away, visibly biting her tongue. "Now... where were we?"

The next two hours were spent discussing the issue of taxes in the territory. Dimitri listened to the complaints of Epson, but did not bother hiding the fact that he was extremely displeased with his solution. When pressed by the king if the territory needed more assistance from the crown, the lord floundered.

"The best way for the crown to help us, your majesty, truthfully..." he trailed off.

"Yes?"

Dedue knew where this was going before Epson even had the opportunity to speak.

"My daughter, your majesty. She would make an excellent wife. Although she has a minor Crest, she--"

"Lord Epson, that will be enough. This meeting is not to discuss a political marriage by any means."

Selfishly, Dedue felt his chest tighten happily at his king's words.

"I think it is time we took a break. I suggest you reconsider your position on punishing your people for things that are not in their control. We will meet up later in the afternoon to see if you would like more advisement on the matter."

He stood with an air of finality, Dedue and Ingrid following quickly. They didn't even have time to form their usual walking order because Dimitri darted off in a silent rage.

Back at his chambers, he tiredly dismissed Ingrid. "Please relax a little, my dear Ingrid, goddess knows we all need it."

She bowed slightly and smiled weakly at Dedue before turning and going to her room nearby.

"Your high-- Dimitri." Dedue caught Dimitri in his arms as the other defeatedly fell onto his chest. His lover was breathing heavily against him, eye closed and fists clutched behind him on the small of his back.

"I... hate this, Dedue. I hate pretending that I am not a man in love. That I belong to no one." He jerked himself off of Dedue's chest and paced the floor in front of the bed.

"My love. It is for the best." The words felt like a knife in the Duscur man's body although he believed them to be true.

"NO, IT IS NOT." Dimitri spun on his heel to face Dedue, his face growing red with frustration. When the taller man tried to place his hands on him, he once again jerked away and cast his gaze downward. "I am tired of the world not knowing the real me. The real us."

Dedue leaned back against the door and wearily looked at his king. This conversation had been coming for a while, despite Dedue's efforts to avoid it.

"Dimitri..." Dedue approached him slowly and caught him once more when Dimitri longingly pushed his body against him. The king's hands achingly grasped around him, almost clawing his armor to tighten the grip. "I know what we want, my love. I just cannot feel it is what we can have."

"Will I ever get you to change your mind?" Dedue had not heard his king sound this desperate and forlorn in nearly ten years. "Will I ever be able to love you openly as I wish?" His words were barely audible.

The two men heard whispering and footsteps approaching outside the door. Dedue clutched his king more tightly, eyes locking in on it defensively. He pointed to the corner for Dimitri to stand out of sight, striding across their chamber with his hand ready on the hilt of his sword.

Dedue opened the door slowly to find Verona standing outside with a female companion. They resembled each other and Lord Epson, so he figured they were sisters.

"May I help you?" Dedue inquired, stepping outside. He kept his large hand on his blade.

"I was hoping to pop by and see if his majesty was feeling better," Verona replied in a saccharine sweet voice, twirling her hair on her ring finger.

"King Dimitri is resting at the moment. He is not accepting any visitors."

"Then why were you in there with him and not out here doing your job?"

Her words sliced through him. Never in his time with the king had he ever witnessed somebody so insolent as this woman. He kept his cool though, as he always did.

"How I guard his highness is none of your concern." Cool, calm, collected. No matter how much he detested her inwardly, she'd never be the wiser.

"I think he was doing a bit more than just guarding him," she laughed loudly to her sister, who looked visibly and painfully awkward and disgusted.

"I am going to have to politely ask you to leave, my lady," Dedue said this with finality, stiffening his back and looming over the two women.

"You better be thankful the king holds such contemptuous company such as yourself. What else would you do if he did not pity you so?" Verona laughed nastily again and grabbed her sister's hand before dragging her away. Dedue wanted to rid the world of her. Instead, he took a few seconds to steady his ragged breathing after the shock of having to deal with such a horrific woman.

Ingrid appeared from her room, the door was cracked as though she'd heard the entire exchange. She was shaking as she approached Dedue, face red and eyes almost watering.

"If I have to push her into the ocean myself I will," she said through gritted teeth, glaring down the hall where they'd disappeared. Dedue sighed and glanced behind him, hoping Dimitri had not heard all that she said.

He wasn't that lucky. When Ingrid offered to watch the corridor for them, he returned to their room to find the king slouching miserably on the armchair in the corner. When Dimitri heard Dedue enter, he rushed to him and held on as if the world would cease to exist if he didn't.

"That horrendous woman is out of her very mind if she thinks I'd ever consider marrying someone like her," he growled, tears forming in his eye although it was shut tightly. Dedue clutched him and smoothed his hair, resting his head down on the other's shoulder.

Dedue stood next to Dimitri, holding the man he loved as the other silently cried against his chest. He felt as though the world was crashing down around him, and nearly wished they could abandon their positions and just run away. Why was he so stubborn? Why could he not relinquish his selfish hangups about the thoughts of people who didn't even know them? Could he ever truly let go of the past and how it had shaped his worldview?

"I love you, Dedue." Dimitri felt as though it was all he could relay without breaking down.

"I love you, Dimitri."

\--

A knock on the door an hour later made Dedue pop off of Dimitri's full erection as both their heads jutted towards it.

"Y-yes?" Dimitri called out, forcing some bass to his voice as he stifled his previous moaning.

"Me again, your highness!" It was Ingrid, and by the tone of her voice, she had heard them. The king's head fell back onto the pillow under him with a small chuckle. "I was wondering if you'd like to resume your meeting with Lord Epson?"

"Yes... give us a few moments, if you would." He glanced back at Dedue and mouthed 'please' desperately, resuming his grip on the sheets. When his lover smiled back darkly, he put the pillow over his head to groan into while the other's lips took him once more.

As soon as Dedue's fingers found their way back inside him and gave a few powerful presses against his prostate, he came with such force that his lover coughed and sputtered some of it back onto him.

"Oh my, my love, one moment!" Dimitri quickly hopped off the bed to retrieve a towel, crouching down to wipe it off with a tired smile. Dedue managed to return that smile as he swallowed, pulling his king in for a kiss.

Their sadness had slowly deteriorated into aching cuddling on the bed. After Dedue had promised to start thinking more objectively about his preconceived notions about their union, Dimitri had pounced on him like a wild animal. As he had begun ravishing the Duscur man's body with bites and kisses, he mused about their portraiture adorning the halls of the castle in Fhirdiad. How all of Faerghus would know about the king's greatest protector also being his partner.

Seeing his king so happy made Dedue feel as though he had nearly wasted their initial years together. While he still felt anxiety over the situation, he could not see his lover cry the way he did over his behavior and stubbornness like that ever again. He could not forgive himself if he did.

They dressed quickly but elicited another knock on the door when they got caught up kissing one another with Dedue's back up against the wardrobe.

As Dedue exited the room, Dimitri crossed it swiftly and retrieved the small silver box from his trunk. He slipped it into the inner pocket of his cloak and met the other two outside their chamber.

Tonight was finally the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to follow me on twitter, I'm currently hosting a giveaway for a fic! @setethstiddies <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment King Dimitri has waited for has finally come. Not before he sets the record straight, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is entirely for Helen (@fireemblazem on twitter) because she understands my pining for Dimidue like no other... T^T I'm so sorry this took over a month to update!! Sylvix week happened and then a million other projects and ideas took up shop in my brain LOL... but here it is!! I think the next part will be the last one, but not the last of my dimidue stuff, of course :>

Dimitri once again took Dedue's hand as they made their way to meet back up with Lord Epson. His lover feared he would not let go despite the company they were about to have, so began attempting to steel himself for the gaze of strangers.  
  
Sure enough, when they rounded a corner to find Epson and Verona waiting for them, the king held on tightly and would not let Dedue move away.  
  
"Your majesty--" Epson's eyes darted quickly from their hands to each of their faces.  
  
"It is imperative we settle what my court and I are here to resolve, Lord Epson. But it would also behoove you to not attempt to arrange a marriage between yours and House Blaiddyd. It would be a waste of everyone's time." Dimitri squeezed Dedue's hand and firmly looked at the lord.  
  
Lord Epson nodded understandingly, drooping his shoulders with a sad smile. "I apologize for any behavior from my daughter that was unacceptable, your highness. We wish for nothing but your Grace's happiness and what is best for the kingdom." He bowed deeply and offered an apologetic nod at Dedue.  
  
"Thank you. Now, might we continue our meeting?"  
  
They gathered in a side chamber of the castle, coming to a resolution much more quickly now that Epson was no longer planning on asking the king to marry his daughter. Dimitri struggled to not roll his eyes when his council suggested they simply restructure their taxes.  
  
"We sincerely hope that you enjoy the rest of your stay, your majesty," Epson said after they officially ended their negotiations.  
  
Ingrid and Dedue flocked around Dimitri and immediately headed for the gardens of the castle. They could finally relax, could finally take in the beauty of the coast, all in the comfort of just their company.  
  
The knight stretched her arms wide as she took in a deep breath in the chilly air, wrapping them around Dedue and the king with a smile.  
  
"That was a momentous meeting," she said, watching as a group of fishermen wheeled full carts of fish away from the castle. "You did very good work, Dimitri."  
  
"Thank you, Ingrid." He smiled softly, watching as some children ran alongside the carts cheering. Dedue felt a squeeze on his hand, guiding his gaze to Dimitri's face. "It's all for them. Children do not deserve to go hungry when adults are behaving like fools."  
  
"I'd like to celebrate with a meal. Would you two like me to cook for you?" Dedue asked this with a gentle smile focused on his king. "We could eat here in the gardens. They are so lovely." Ingrid nodded happily and Dimitri wrapped his arms around his lover in agreement.  
  
"If you would be so kind, my beloved. I'm positive it is just what we need."  
  
**  
  
Dedue thanked the kitchen staff earnestly as they helped him bring the warm onion gratin soup out to the gardens, where Ingrid and Dimitri were enjoying warm tea amongst the cold wintry shrubbery. He knew it was just the dish for them all to enjoy outside together now that the flurries had stopped. A mage had produced a lovely magical fire in a bowl on their table, which provided abundant warmth in the chilly air.  
  
"Dedue, my love, you never fail to amaze me!" Dimitri clasped his hands together and softly touched his lover's hand, happily inhaling the aroma of the soup. He looked to Ingrid to start a small, relaxed blessing, laughing out loud when he saw the spoon already in her mouth. "You're right, Ingrid! We should not waste another moment without this lovingly prepared meal in our stomachs."  
  
The ate in close happiness, relaxing and truly just enjoying each other's company as a family for the first time on the tour of the kingdom. Ingrid even let her hair down from its normal neat braid around her head, and leaned back in her chair once she was full.  
  
"Dedue, I truly will never leave his highness's service. I could not live without your cooking," she said with a small pout, silently lamenting that they had finished the whole pot with no leftovers to speak of.  
  
"It is my honor to feed my king's most trusted knight," Dedue replied softly.  
  
"I am the luckiest man in all of Faerghus, to be loved and surrounded by my greatest friends."  
  
**  
  
The afternoon faded into a beautiful orange evening, the temperature dropping with the sun in the sky.  
  
Dedue lie in bed next to Dimitri, resting his eyes as the other read silently from a book. The warmth between their bodies and the luxurious fur lined blankets had made him irresistibly drowsy. Meanwhile, the king's familiar scarred skin just begged to be caressed. Dedue's large hands aimlessly wandered across his thighs and torso, tracing the lighter lines of skin delicately. His pointer finger dipped into a deep one high on his groin, making Dimitri jump slightly and shiver.  
  
"Did I hurt you, Dimitri?"  
  
"Not hurt, just startled," Dimitri replied, setting his book down on the nightstand. He scooted down further under the covers and closed the gap between him and his lover. Dedue felt his leg go up over his hip and his groin twitched. The heat gently intensified, Dimitri's regular breathing amplifying in his ears.  
  
Dedue lightly dug his nails into the king's back, pushing his long hair away from his neck with his nose and sinking his teeth into the flesh. Dimitri responded with a growl, grinding his hips into Dedue with longing.  
  
"Is the door locked?" Dimitri whispered coolly, latching onto Dedue's left pec and sucking on the bud. Dedue shot his gaze over to see the large iron bar securely in place, nodding anxiously. He groaned achingly into Dimitri's ear when the king's hand wrapped around his hardening erection and teeth bit down on his chest.  
  
"You made me so indescribably happy today, my beloved." The king reached over into the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out their bottle of oil. When he saw Dedue's eyes were closed as he moaned into the warm air around them, he also produced the small silver box and stashed it under one of their pillows. He sat on his knees in between Dedue's legs, leaning down to kiss him as he pumped him slowly.  
  
"I don't know what I did to deserve such a loyal lover, Dimitri," the man below him replied, nails digging into his thighs as his hips jutted upward into his hand.  
  
"My love... no amount of time on earth could be given to me where I could repay your loyalty." Dimitri uncorked the oil and spread the contents onto Dedue and his own fingers, taking his erection into his mouth with a pathetic moan against his skin. Dedue's breath was sharp, but his body melted into the bed at his King's warm mouth against him.  
  
Dimitri tried his best to contain his excitement as Dedue came unglued, fighting the urge to pull out that silver box as he watched his eyebrows furrow and his teeth sink in to his bottom lip. The larger man's chest heaved with his repressed groan; muscles twitched beneath his cinnamon skin. His fingers gently pressed up into him and massaged while their owner's eyes roamed his lover's body.  
  
"I doubt I would ever wish to fully repay the love and devotion from you though," Dimitri continued, smiling when Dedue squirmed at the break of contact. "I wish to continue showing my appreciation until the day I die."  
  
Dedue felt a single tear forming in the corner of his eye. He twitched, sensing more behind the loving words Dimitri was weaving for him. He looked into his eye and felt his heartbeat pounding in his ears. His King had a small box in his hand, and was holding it tightly as he fought back tears.  
  
"Dedue, for nearly my entire life... You have been by my side. Through my very happiest days, to those where I was so low that I felt like my life was no longer worth living. You have seen the very darkest, most abominable parts of my soul. And yet..." the king had to stop himself, as his chest heaved with emotion and threatened to make him choke. When Dedue reached for his shoulders and held them steadily, lovingly, he freely let the tears fall.  
  
"And yet... you're still here with me." He opened his palm to show Dedue the box, gently opening it to reveal a platinum band. It was adorned simply, but with stunning square cut sapphires interwoven between silver vines.  
  
Dedue noticed Dimitri's shoulders shaking, trembling horribly as his King removed the band from the box, feeling how his entire body shook as he lifted his head up to look at him. His uncovered eye was freely pouring tears down the left side of his face, falling into the face contorting smile on his lips.  
  
"I love you, Dedue. I want you at my side until I take my final breaths, not as my knight, but as my husband." Dimitri slipped the ring on his lover's finger and held their hands clasped together. "Will you do me the great privilege of marrying me?"  
  
Dedue was silent, but his powerful arms wrapped around Dimitri. He nodded furiously, his own tears taking over and flowing forth. His hands wove through the king's hair, tenderly caressing and smoothing as their owner pulled just far away to kiss his fiancé. His world was sunny, almost as if the love burning between them was hot enough to melt away the winter. He lamented the years he had spent denying themselves this next step in their relationship and lives together. He did not wish to convey his regret too much, tough, for he too wanted to live the rest of his live loving and caring for Dimitri. Dimitri loved him despite how difficult Dedue had been, something he'd be forever grateful for.  
  
"Dimitri... that would make me the happiest man in the world. To spend the rest of my days at your side... I will never wear a greater honor."  
  
Through happy tears and fits of joyful laugher, Dimitri gently pushed Dedue back onto the sheets, taking him in his mouth while replacing his fingers inside the other. He firmly placed his arms down on his legs to hold him in place with a sultry smile, knowing his beloved wanted to take charge and please him.  
  
"Please, my heart, allow me this," he muttered against his skin, igniting a fire in both their chests. Dedue settled back and nodded, back arching against the mattress when the king resumed sucking and licking him. The melody of their mutual moans and cries of appreciation filled their ears in harmony, cancelling out any hope they could hear anything else. Dedue watched every rise and fall of Dimitri's head, carefully studied the way his back muscles twitched and flexed under his scarred skin.  
  
Dimitri's free fingers gently pushed down his foreskin, exposing the tender head. Dedue sucked in air through his nose, whimpering in satisfaction. A bead of sweat broke out on his forehead when he watched his king's tongue hover over him, panting warm breaths against his skin.  
  
"Dimitri..." he whispered, fingers intertwining in his blonde locks. He jerked his hips upward, silently pleading for him to continue. His lover glanced up through half lidded eyes and ran his tongue over the head, his own dick twitching at the strained groan that came from Dedue. He swirled it all around, leaning in to suck softly.  
  
The king's pointer and middle fingers pressed inside him.  
  
"M-More," Dedue demanded, biting his bottom lip. Dimitri raised a proud eyebrow at his request, easing in his ring finger alongside the others. Dedue yanked his hair in appreciation, a satisfied groan praising the king. Dimitri pressed them in with fervor, sliding up and down the other's throbbing erection with unbridled joy.  
  
"You're so beautiful when you tell me what you want, my love. It makes me extremely happy..." Dimitri popped off the other man and moved his tongue down to his balls. "Do you want attention here?" he asked, voice saccharine.  
  
"Goddess, Dimitri, yes," Dedue grunted, practically shoving his groin up into his King's face. Dimitri applied the best amount of pressure as he took one in his mouth. Dedue shuddered and felt his toes curling in ecstasy, his calves rising and resting on Dimitri's back. "I want you to make love to me."  
  
Dimitri keened. He eased his fingers out of his lover and attacked him with kisses, simultaneously reaching for the oil. He coated himself more before sliding up behind him, spooning him from behind. With rough yet loving bites to his neck and shoulders, the king guided his erection into the other and breathed deeply against his warm skin. Dedue shuddered on his chest, hand reaching for his earnestly.  
  
Dedue felt breathless as Dimitri entered him, but was admittedly still reeling from the proposal. His eyes fluttered down to the band on his left hand, the shimmering sapphires sparkling even in the low light of the chamber. He couldn't even begin to process his emotions fully, since daydreams of dining together on chilly winter mornings, hosting gatherings together, and travelling the kingdom at each other's sides raced through his mind like wildfire.  
  
How could someone of his birth be so fortunate? Dimitri had loved him nearly his entire life, and he had cared for Dimitri since their childhood. That horrific moment in Duscur had simultaneously ruined and enabled the path their lives took. Were it not for the love of his life, his very soulmate, Dedue did not know where he'd be, or if he'd even be there or not.  
  
His thoughts were lovingly shoved to the back of his mind as Dimitri pushed himself fully inside him, his heart and brain sheepishly remembering they were celebrating. He exhaled deeply and clutched his fiancé’s hand, which was protectively wrapped around his large chest. The other held up his thick thigh at his knee, exposing his twitching erection to the warmth of the chamber.  
  
Dimitri started fucking him slowly, like he always did, whispering Dedue his praises in his ear like a prayer. The hand on his fiancé’s chest roamed around his skin, squeezing and pressing with each thrust. His teeth nibbled from the top of his shoulders up to his ear, where a growl unfurled from his lips when Dedue rocked his ass back up against him.  
  
"Dimitri, please, my love, more," Dedue begged, reaching back and yanking his hair. The king slammed up into his ass without restraint, nearly roaring in satisfaction. He pulled his lover's knee up higher, shuddering in the tensing of his muscles around his aching erection. He pulled it out slowly, jutting just the tip in rapidly.  
  
"I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life making you happy, my beloved," Dimitri confessed breathlessly, his tender words out of sync with his dominating fucking but still shooting directly into Dedue's heart. He nuzzled his face into his fiancé, grunting in ecstasy when Dedue whimpered pathetically at the words. He ran his right hand lovingly down the inside of his thigh, using the crook of his arm to hold him up while he pumped him.  
  
Dedue's heartbeat skyrocketed, pumping blood throughout his body with a rush of adrenaline. Each thrust from Dimitri forced a varied moan out of his mouth, some deep and aching, others whinier and begging. He looked back at his king and smiled, the way his face concentrated as he made love to him probably being one of the most beautiful things he'd ever see.  
  
He tried to formulate a heartfelt response, he truly did, but at that moment Dimitri slammed into his prostate and made him see stars.  
  
"D-Dimitri-- I'm--" Dedue let his head fall back onto his king's as he quickly fell towards the point of release.  
  
"Oh, my heart, if you could only wait just a few more moments, ahhhn...!" Dimitri keened once more, hand slowing on Dedue's erection while his hips threw all caution to the wind. He kissed his fiancé in a frenzy, lips landing on every part of his neck and face he could reasonably reach.  
  
Dedue squirmed but tried to hold on, forcing himself to pretend that seeing and hearing Dimitri so completely unhinged and not like a King was doing it for him more than he cared to admit. His prostate was hit at least five more times, Dimitri's nails marking his territory in Dedue's chest.  
  
"My love, please..."  
  
Dimitri went stiff, face buried in Dedue's neck as he milked him, letting the other man's moans of appreciation thrust him over the edge. He slammed himself into Dedue wildly, yet caressed his fiancé’s cum out of him with tender care.  
  
Dedue's vision went blurry as he felt Dimitri finishing inside him, unable to help wishing it was he instead who got to look at him as he came. But he gratefully pushed his erection against his king's hands, his own fingers holding on to his hair tenderly.  
  
Dimitri stayed inside, climbing up as best he could to kiss Dedue on the mouth. He felt as though he could weep, the emotion and love built up for the other man enough to coax out tears. When he looked at the other's scarred face flushed red from their love making, he sheepishly hid his face in his neck, two fat tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
"Dimitri, my love," Dedue noticed and slid off his softening dick, rolling over to hold him. His mind was finally at ease now that he could shield him, even if it was in this simple manner.  
  
"I love you so very much," Dimitri smiled into his fiancé’s chest, curling up against him and his warmth. "I cannot wait to marry you, and to spend my life by your side." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitterrrrrrr @kabiejurnes(sfw) and @setethstiddies(nsfw) if you wanna be friends and cry about sylvix and dimidue (please come talk to me and cry with me)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, a huge thank you for my sweet @natendo_art/Natendo for beta-ing this for me! It felt really nice to branch out in my 3H writing. I think i'll only ever be able to write romance/smut because of who I am as a person LOL, but Dedue and Dimitri deserved this story to be told for them imo


End file.
